opposing_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavender War
The Lavender War which lasted from 1150 - 1155 ending with the death of many Lyvonians and Teutons. The war began mere years after the death of Arbiter Lycifal Rt Ehrnfyld. And ended with the death of his daughter and children. Lykia Rt Ehrnfyld, the offspring of a Ehrnfyld and Vylit marriage. Lykia Name and Symbols The name Lavender War refers to the crest of the Vylits, a lavender. The Ehrnfyld's were signified by a Tulip. Most, but not every participant of the war wore items associated with their faction loyalty. For example, many wore Livery badges resembling the faction emblem they supported or their support was shown through their clothing (Violet or black and white). Some resentful noble houses still do this today. Summary of Events At a young age Lycifal Rt Ehrnfyld, the third arbiter of unity arranged a marriage between his daughter Lykia and Ydwin of Vylit. This was not seen as an issue, until the death of Lycifal as Lykia's allegiance was to Vylithof and not Teutonium. This is speculated to be so because of her ties to the Vylits through her mother. The two couple have two children, who are sent to Oktavien, Lykia's brother, when they are of sufficient age to be taught the ways of the court. As time passes Lykia's allegiance shift further and further to Vylithof. Only a month into 1150, she declares Vylithof-Teutonia. Outraged that the Vylithofs should become the Royal family of Teutonia, Lykia's brother Oktavian rises in revolt with many other disgruntled Lords. Ydwin of Vylit proclaimed himself King of the Teutons and Vylithof and assembled the Vylit Army, along with the conscripted Teuton army to face their own brethren in a civil war. The Tulips, a loyalist faction, led by Oktavien who they had began to call Arbiter of Unity began his trek through the fractioned territories of disloyal Teutonia. While not large they were a nuasance that could become a larger problem for the civilians and larger unguarded cities. Siege of Moch The first real conflict to occur in the Lavender War. A fraction of the Teuton forces were sent to assure that the western territories of the Kingdom were safe and loyal to the Tulips factions. The villages all the way to Moch were compliant and loyal, some even freely joined the army. Moch however had defected. Moch was a large coastal city, its reasoning for defecting were because it had for years been plagued by pirates and the Vylits had promised to take immediate action against their plague. Unable to convince the garrison to surrender and comply with the Teutons the Commander of the force only saw one option, a siege. The siege lasted for four whole days before the garrison surrendered, many defector lives were lost, but the attackers had lost more. Battle of Hasbahten It was at the outskirts of Hasbahten that the two factions met. For the first time in a true show of force. The armies of Vylithof had all rallied in Bamberg, a very central location, ideal for the generals to meet and make plans. On the other side, the forces had rallied in Hasellin to move through Hasbahten and take the territories on the other side of the river, which had all been confirmed to be defectors to Teutonium, with a few villages still holding true loyalties to the Tulips. The Vylit's were able to find out of this because out of the thousands of people, one of them was a defector and revealed to them where the army was headed. The Teuton army was superior in manpower, so the Vylits formed a plan, a plan to assault them from the sides and behind in Hasbahten, as their army was fewer in numbers. The plan was a minor success, but the Vylit army was simply too small to completely eradicate them all, and the Ehrenfyld army was too well equipped. So, it led to a draw and the armies formed fortifications on each side of the river to figure out a solution. End of the War and Aftermath Before anyone could plan a counter attack the Vylit couple, Lykia Rt Ehrnfyld and Ydwin of Vylit were assassinated by their own Royal Guard. Why and how this happened is not exactly known. Peace was negotiated and a favorable end was met by both sides as they now saw that this war between them was futile. In Vylithof Myria Rt Vylit-Ehrnfyld was reluctantly crowned Queen of Vylithof, as their own parents had waged a bloody war against their own kin. Oktavian however assured them that he had taught her well enough to serve her people well and never again attack the Teutons. Oktavien on the other hand was named Arbiter of Unity in 1156, a year after the end of the war. He led Teutonium into many successful wars, growing the kingdom into the east and south. He additionally integrated the Vylithof territories, erasing much of their autonomy.